Austin and Ally
by rawrcarey
Summary: Behind every girl's smile, is a boy who put it there. "I just son't know how long I can handle this! I can't constantly be waiting for you! You just don't understand!" "No no! I do!" "Then prove it!" So he does.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, this isn't my first Austin and Ally fanfiction. I used to be on this site as dummiberr. I'm hoping to get reunited with some of my fans. But, it's okay if not. I hope you guys like it. :) Also, I have not watched recent episodes. Like the last season. I don't have cable. So, I'm just gonna do what I know. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. **_

* * *

"Ally!" Ally Dawson's best friend Hana Mayfield cried, "You can't _move_! Senior year will be such a bust without you!"

"I know! But my dad was offered this great job in Miami. I have to go. I have no choice. I've tried to stay with my Aunt Danielle, you, even Ryan!" The petite brunette cried out. Hana and Ally shuddered at the thought of Ryan, Ally's gross next door neighbor who her parents loved so dearly.

Ally wiped the tears off of her face as she got off Hana's bed and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out the third drawer on the left side, revealing all of Ally's things that have collected here over the ten years Hana and her had been best friends. She pulled out the framed picture that lied at the bottom of the drawer.

Hana and Ally had been friends for a year. They were eight at the time and had these huge, smiley faces. They were at their favorite park, Rock Hill Memorial Park. Rock Hill, South Carolina was a fairly small town. Everyone knew each other for the most part. Ally was going to miss that kind of warmth a city could bring.

"What job did your dad get?" Hana asked, pulling Ally out of distant memories.

"He gets to own his own music store," Ally smiled.

"He's wanted to do that for forever," Hana said. Her eyes softened a bit, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too," Ally said, wrapping her arms around Hana.

* * *

Austin Moon slung another basketball through the hoop. The couch blew his whistle, announcing the end of practice. Auditing headed towards the showers, seeing as he was drowning in his sweat.

After his practice, he met up with his best friends, Dez Worthy and Trish Del a Rosa. They were sucking face at the front entry way to the school. Austin pushed in between the two, breaking their love session. Austin didn't like seeing other people happy in relationships. His last girlfriend, Cassidy Smith, had cheated on him with his step-brother, Dallas Way.

"Austin," Trish said sternly as yet walked to Dez's car, "You have for to quit taking out your loneliness on us."

"I know, Trish!" Austin snapped. He hadn't meant to yell at the Latina. He was just sick of everyone telling him not to be lonely ever since Cassidy. He had spent two years with the girl only to find out that she was doing his step-brother on the side. He was heartbroken and he missed her. It didn't matter what she did to him, he couldn't let her go. Not yet. Not until someone else could repair his heart. Could repair him.

What Austin didn't know is that she was already on her way.

* * *

"Trish Del a Rosa to the front office please," the intercom beeped. The teacher let Trish out. She groaned. She hadn't done any pranks in two weeks! How could she be called into the office? She let out a deep sigh as she opened the doors. Te secretary motioned for her to go back to Principal Zimmers office.

"Trish," Principal Zimmers said, motioning his hand for her to sit down. Next to her was a petite brunette with blonde highlights. She had a floral skirt on, a white tank too and jean jacket to match. She kept her head down.

"Zimmers," Trish said grabbing a Dr. Pepper from the mini-refrigerator Principal Zimmers had next to the door. She could help herself here. Zimmers didn't try to question her.

"This is Allyson Dawson," he said, "She's new. As part of your punishment for the stink bombs in the air vents two weeks ago, she is now your responsibility for the next two weeks. You are to show her around, get her acquainted with a few people, and so forth. If she finds anything unsatisfactory, suspension for a week."

Trish nodded and took a sip of her soda. Allyson squirmed a little bit in her chair, itching a little to get out of the office. Trish led her out to the secretary, got her schedule, and then to the main hall.

"Where's your locker, Allyson?" Trish asked her, "Your books should be in there."

"Number 4610," Allyson said, "and call me Ally, please."**  
**

"Okay. And your locker is right next to my friend's locker." Trish said. She dragged Ally down the corridor that led to her locker at her brand new school.

* * *

**So, thoughts? I hope you guys like it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So is anyone else experiencing some issues with fanfiction? I am. And it sucks. anyways, I got a review asking me about the title and the line behind every girls smile... No, I didn't come up with it. I merely liked it, tweaked the cover photo a bit to make it my own, and used it. Sorry if there was any confusion. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. No copyright intended. **_

* * *

Ally had to speed walk to keep up wit. The short, Hispanic girl. She had legs. Ally couldn't help but wonder if she was on track. Hana and Ally were on track at her old school. Maybe it was something she could get into again. That's when she saw the poster for Glee Club. _That_, Ally thought, _is something I want to do. _

She'd ask Trish questions about it later, though. Right now, they were coming to a slow down at some lockers. Ally found her locker and opened it with the combination the front office gave her. As sure as Trish said, all of Ally's text books were there. Ally looked at her schedule. First, she had History with someone named Mrs. Moon. She asked Trish what books she should grab when.

"Well," Trish said, looking at her schedule, "If I were you, I'd grab first and second. Then since your third period class is right there," she motioned across the hall, "I'd grab third. Then it's lunch. then grab your books for fourth through sixth. Then grab atuff for seventh and homework.l

Ally nodded trying to keep up with everything. Trish talked fast, almost as fast as she walked. Ally grabbed her first period book. She took a look at her schedule again. Second was gym with Coach Harvey. She shut her locker and put the lock back on it.

"Okay, so I have everything but seventh with you," Trish said as they walked to history class, "But, you litrrally have every class with my friend. Consider yourself licky I know someone in everyclass."

Ally nodded. Trish knocked on the door of Mrs. Moon's classroom. Trish told Mrs. Moon where she was and who Ally was. Mrs. Moon noxded. "Okay, class," she said, "This is our new student, Allyson."

Ally stared at the floor as Mrs. Moon told her where to sit. it was right behind Trish and next to a blonde boy. She took her seat and Trish explained what they were learning and what they were doing.

"Wow, Trish," the blonde boy said, "I'm shocked. You pay attention?"

Trish laughed. "Mr. Zimmers doesn't love me because of my pranking. Ally, this is Austin Moon, son of our teacher, and te friend I talked about earlier."

Ally smiled, "Hi,"

"Hey," Austin said, then turned his attention back to Trish, "What did ya say 'bout me? That I'm undeniably handsome?"

Trish snorts. "Ha! Right. I told her you two would see a lot of each other. You have the same schedule and her locker's right next to yours."

"Cool," Austin said smiling at Ally, "So, you're into music? Or just wanting an easy A?"

"Oh, totally the easy A. What loser fails music?" she said, sarcastically, "I'm a total music junkie. I'll admit it."

"Awesome!" He says, "Well, you should totally check out that new music store that's opening in the mall with up tomorrow."

"Can't. I've got to work."

"You just move here. How did you get a job so quickly?"

"My dad owns a store. Actually, he owns the new music store. That's where I work."

Austin's mouth gaped open. He couldn't believe it. This brunette kept getting better. Not only was she cute, but she loved music, worked at a music store, and seemed really sweet. She was the perfect combination. Not that her liked her as a girlfriend. He wasn't ready for that kind of relationship again.

Ally blushed and looked down. Austin was really cute. He had these big brown eyes. And, he liked music. That was the perfect combination. Ally thought about asking him out, she really did. But, Hana wasn't here to make her step up. To make her confident.

So, she would have to wait. Hopefully he liked her as much as she liked him.

* * *

**Kinda short. I know. But I like it this way. Idk. Review and follow! Bye guys. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. No copyright intended. _**

* * *

Ally went thorough second and third period laughing at Austin's witty remarks. She was now on her way to lunch. She was told she would meet Trish's boyfriend, Dez there. The group of three were laughing so hard that Austin didn't even notice Dallas and Cassidy right away. He looked longingly at her.

"Hello?" Trish said, smacking Austin on the head, "Quit staring. Besides, what would you want her for anyhow?"

"Trish," he said, not wanting to get into it.

Ally looked over to where Austin had been staring. There was a pretty blonde girl and a dark-haired boy looking over this way. Her heart sank. Obviously Austin had a crush on this girl. But, she shouldn't care. After all, she just met him.

"Hey guys," a redhead said, plopping a kiss on Trish. _This must be Dez,_ Ally thought.

"Hey," Austin said, "This is Ally. She's new."

Dez smile and waved lightly at Ally. She sat quietly while the other three talked about a mixture of things that didn't concern her. She munched on potato chips from the vending machine.

"Don't you think so?" Trish said looking at her.

"Uh, sorry," Ally stammered, "I wasn't paying attention."

Trish laughed and started to say something when Cassidy and Dallas arrived at their table. Austin stiffened. Dez and Trish glared.

"Hey guys!" Cassidy said sliding on the seat next to Ally, Dallas taking the one next to her.

"What do _you_ want?" Trish snapped.

"Just to talk. We never do that anymore."

"Of course we don't! that's what happens when you sleep with your boyfriends step-brother."

Cassidy made a noise and then got up and walked away like nothing happened. Austin relaxed a little bit, but not much. Ally raised an eyebrow at Trish, who just shook her head. Ally let it go. Too soon, the bell rang signaling them all to their fourth periods. Austin hung a little farther back. Ally slowed down.

"Hey Blondie," she smiled, "What's with the sad face?"

"Nothing Ally. Don't worry about it. It's nothing..."

"Whatever you say, Austin, but I know better. When you want to talk, I'll listen." with that she skipped off to her locker.

* * *

Fourth, fifth, and sixth period slipped by. Austin and Ally's next class was music. Ally couldn't wait to see what happened in that class. Music was Ally's life, even though she had stage fright. She could play the piano, trumpet, and clarinet, though piano was her favorite. And she could sing.

"Hi Mr. Star," Austin said, giving the teacher a high-five, "This is Allyson Dawson. She's new."

"Of course!" Mr. Star boomed, "Welcome Ally. If you stick with Austin, you'll do just fine."

She nodded. Austin led her to the back of the class. In stead of desk, there were bean bags and clipboards. Ally was starting to like this class already. Austin plopped down onto a red bean bag and, since there were no free beanbags, scooted over so Ally could sit with him. She smiled and sat down, careful not to raise her skirt in the process. Mr. Star wrote their starter on the door.

Write down the chorus.

"You all are either uprising musicians, or someone who just needed another credit. I want you to think of something that brought you here, to this classroom, and then, write down the chorus," he said

Ally thought back to how her life got her here. Ever since her mom died, her dad had been insistent on finding a music store to run. Then he found one. But, it happened to be in a different state. Ally had a list of things to write about. She could even write about how much she loved music, because that, obviously, brought her into the classroom they were in. She had so many choices.

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world_

She thought the simple chorus was perfect. It might have been short, but it summed up her feelings about leaving and how she felt now. Because, she just didn't think she could fit in. Not with Austin, Trish, and Dez. Not with anyone, really.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. No copyright intended._**

* * *

The next day, Austin was waiting by Ally's locker. Her heart sped up a little bit, to know he took the time to sit and wait for Her. He looked cute today. He wore white skinny jeans and a red and black plaid shirt. It was simple but cute and she loved it.

Austin smiled at Ally as she saw him standing by her (well, sort of their) locker. She looked happier today, which made Austin glad. Ally looked beautiful. She was wearing something a little different than yesterday. It was a lace black Dress. It had sleeves that stopped at the elbow. Austin loved it.

"Hey," Austin said, smiling, "How are you?"

"I'm good," Ally said, smiling right back, "You?"

"Good,"

Ally smiled as she grabbed her books as Trish had instructed her to do. She dropped her history textbook and Austin bent down to get it for her. Ally didn't notice and bent down to get the book herself, clashing heads with Austin as she went. They laughed in pain, a silly thing, actually.

"Sorry," they both said at the same time. Austin grabbed it for her and helped her up. Ally smoothed over her dress, silently hoping no one saw anything when she reached down.

"So," Austin said, clearing his throat, "How are you?"

"You already asked me that, remember?" she giggled.

"Oh, that's right."

Then there was this awkward silence. Austin hated it. Ally despised it, but there wasn't anything to say. They'd only known each other for a day. What else could they talk about? Ally silently wished they could talk about music. That was one of the things that made him so attractive. He loved music.

"Austin," Cassidy said, rushing over, "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" He asked. Annoyance laced his words.

"Mr. Star got a recording studio. Like, he owns one. He quit this morning. There's no more music class. And I know how much music meant to you, boo."

"What!" Austin and Ally said at the same time.

"You," she said to Ally, "Don't have a part in this. Buh-bye. "

Austin didn't do anything about it so Ally left.

* * *

**1) so sorry for not updating. Ive been super busy. **

**2) short chapter, I know. But I owed you guys. **


End file.
